79
As part of their scheme, Mrs. Johnson pretends to accuse Burke of being responsible for Bill's death. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Even though the coroner has given an official opinion on the unexplained death of a man, the mystery of that death still creates dissension in our town. And not everyone agrees with the verdict. Burke and Mrs. Johnson meet. She claims Mr. Wells didn't see her (because he couldn't see the nose on his own face) and is incensed at the verdict that Bill Malloy's death was ruled accidental. Burke tells her to soft-pedal her hatred, lest it alert someone they don't name. Burke gets a call and learns that Sam and Roger were arguing about something, which he posits had something to do with Malloy's death. Mrs. Johnson reports that Bill had no use for Roger and thought Sam's wasting away was a shame. At the diner, Maggie tells Sam that folks have stopped talking about Malloy for the most part. She asks what he and Roger were talking about, and when she jokes about it, he flips. Burke tells Mrs. Johnson what her REAL duties are to be at Collinwood. She asks him about Victoria Winters, about whom Bill occasionally spoke. Burke tells her Victoria's back story and reasserts the idea that it is odd Mrs. Stoddard would hire someone she never met. Mrs. Johnson doesn't think it's so odd, she remembers 18 years prior when Collinwood had a large staff, prior to Paul Stoddard's leaving. Mrs. Johnson posits a perfectly reasonable explanation for Elizabeth's hiring Victoria. Mrs. Johnson and Burke plan to hate each other publicly. Sam is still in ill-humor. Maggie is still creeped out by Mrs. Johnson, who is not interested in Maggie's perfect menus. Maggie doesn't trust her still. Burke shows up and chats with Sam about--what else?--Malloy's death's verdict. Sam asserts that nobody had anything to do with Malloy's death, which sets Sarah off. She accuses Burke of being responsible for Bill's death because of 'stirring up trouble'. David comes in and defends Devlin. David sees himself and Burke as kindred spirits. He wants to kill everybody. Sam asks Mrs. Johnson if she meant what she said and reports on the change brought about in Malloy by Burke's return. Bill was determined to stop Burke to help Mrs. Stoddard. Sarah is willing to abide by the Coroner’s verdict, but blames his state of mind which led to his falling off a familiar path to Burke's trouble-stirring. David asks Burke if Elizabeth's statements about Burke were/are true. He tells Devlin that he's been forbidden to see Burke. David is reminded of the fact that it was his suggestion that Burke buy Collinwood. David makes small talk and purports that he'll be beaten for his visit to Burke as he surreptitiously returns Burke's photograph. He claims things will get worse for him when Mrs. Johnson starts working as his "jailer". Burke points out what a nice thing it is that Mrs. Johnson might have something to do and defends her anti-Burke outburst. David admits he "borrowed" Burke's picture, which Burke purports was there all the time and he was going to give to David as a gift anyway. Mrs. Johnson likes Maggie's toast and wants another piece at the table. Sam tells Maggie to be polite to Mrs. Johnson because she's gone through a lot. Maggie says that Mrs. Johnson is "all right". David comes downstairs and apologizes to Mrs. Johnson. She says she may have been harsh toward Burke; Burke and Mrs Johnson feel their playacting is a success. Memorable quotes Burke: Oh, Mrs. Johnson. We don't particularly care for each other, right? Mrs. Johnson: If it'll help find out who killed Mr. Malloy, I'll hate you. In public! ---- Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → Background information and notes Production * The opening location shot of Collinwood is marred by a large hair in the left-hand corner of the screen. * During the end credits is a voiceover trailer for the comedy series , that says Samantha will travel back in time to break a family curse. Story * Elizabeth's lawyers Frank and Richard Garner are mentioned. They will appear in 92. * David likens Elizabeth to General Lee and Burke to General Grant. Victoria teaches David about the . * TIMELINE: Day 9 begins, and will end in episode 87. It was last night when Roger and Victoria went to the Blue Whale, and when Carolyn apologized to David. Bloopers and continuity errors * Both Mitchell Ryan and David Henesy stumble over their lines at the Collinsport Inn after David's argument with Mrs. Johnson. * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 79 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 79 The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 79 0079